


Pink Hair

by rakungf



Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hanamaki's hair isn't naturally pink here, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i wouldnt say its fluffy but here pls take it, well i mean his hair isnt really pink anyway but-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: "Woah, when I noticed the letters had caps on, I didn't imagine it was because someone would scream them at me" He showed his wrist to Hanamaki, and there it was written in bold letters:"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"Hanamaki showed his own wrist to him, where his words "Hey, is your hair color natural?" were written."I can't believe it." Takahiro sighed "I hate you.""Nice to meet you too, soulmate. My name is Matsukawa Issei, by the way."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: Firsts  
> I.... get out of the theme maybe? its just they meeting for the first time and matsukawa being an idiot.... but I swear they do a lot of gross fluff stuff when they start dating after this.  
> I'm so sorry hope you can enjoy it at least!! 🥺🥰

Hanamaki Takahiro hated this soulmate thing. "The first words you and your soulmate will ever say to each other are marked in your skin". It should be something to hear one time, be amazed, and know it's your soulmate! But for Hanamaki, it wasn't.

" _Hey, is your hair color natural?_ " 

God, Hanamaki hated that question. Mostly because, since his childhood, everyone would always ask him that. 

He liked his natural hair color, it was a light blond with some gold strands. It really didn't look natural, so that's why people keep asking him that. 

But it always got his hope too high up when anyone asked him that, he would carefully think about how to answer. For some time, he even tried looking in the person's skin if he could find what words they had there, to try reading it aloud to finally be able to fall in love with someone. 

But it had to stop, it wasn't good for him, honestly. He wanted to focus on his college assignments without crushing on every single person who asked him about his hair.

So, that's why he asked Oikawa to help him dye his hair pink.

(In fact, Oikawa did ask him if his hair was natural when they met, and Hanamaki panicked because fuck, he is hot. He ended up saying "y-y-yes", and Oikawa just laughed it off. Later on, he found out the words in Oikawa's biceps saying " _Do you want to see my rhinoceros beetle?_ ". Takahiro was honestly so confused until he met Iwaizumi, who had the words in the same place saying " _GET IT AWAY FROM ME!_ ". He loved hearing their story and how Oikawa screamed and cried for hours because he hated insects.)

"Are you sure, Makki? Like, you know. No one will possibly ask you if your pink hair is natural." Tooru said that, but he was already passing the dye in his hair. 

"That's exactly the point. I'm tired of daydreaming about marrying everyone who asks about my hair every week. I want some peace!"

"Huh, valid." Oikawa chuckles "But... It would be fun if someone asked." 

"Only a moron would ask that." 

"A moron would match you perfectly" 

Takahiro growled but decided to just ignore his friend. 

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Dying his hair pink was honestly the best decision he had ever made. Not only it suited him so well, but no one asked him anymore about his hair, thankfully.

Maybe it was meant for him to meet his soulmate after he graduates because honestly, he didn't want to get deluded anymore when someone asks about his hair. So, graduating first, getting his hair back to normal, and then meeting his soulmate. 

He still had about two years until he graduated so... He wouldn't meet his soulmate until his 24 then... Well, he would dedicate all this time to the love who never let him down, studying Botanics. 

Takahiro was in the library looking for a book on the shelves, it was an expensive Biology book, so there was only one exemplary in the whole library. He had asked the librarian to reserve it for him when it was returned, but she forgot and couldn't help him right now finding it, so, here he was. 

Thankfully, he found it. It was still early, so he decided to read a bit here. He sat next to another guy, who had at least five open books in front of him and was solving some big ass calculations in his notebook. His hair was slightly curly and deep dark, he had a small pount in his mouth, but it wasn't like he was having trouble to solve the equations. Cute.

What, no. Focus. Hanamaki didn't like the idea of dating someone who wasn't his soulmate, especially when he easily fell for anyone who asks him about his hair.

Graduate first, maybe get a master's degree, then find his soulmate.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

After about an hour, Hanamaki started doing his own notes in his notebook. It was strangely a good atmosphere to study next to this guy, his pencil rarely left the paper and he hummed the music he was listening in his headphones sometimes. 

Then, the raven started to stretch his arms on top of his head, and he looked at Hanamaki, hasn't he noticed he was there until now? 

He took his headphones off and waved at him, while asking with a flirting shy grin:

" _Hey, is your hair color natural?_ " 

Hanamaki could feel his deadpanned expression, and he was shocked. This couldn't be happening, his hair was light pink, like goddam strawberry milk. It was OBVIOUS it wasn't natural. WHAT THE FUCK. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He accidentally said it way too loud, in fact, he screamed it. The librarian gave them an icy glare from the counter, he quickly got up to curve down as an apology, while the stupid handsome nerd was slightly giggling.

When he sat again, he was ready to apologize to him and tell him his whole story, but the raven was looking at his own wrist now. 

"Woah, when I noticed the letters had caps on, I didn't imagine it was because someone would scream them at me" He showed his wrist to Hanamaki, and there it was, bold letters like Iwaizumi's one. 

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ " 

Hanamaki showed his own wrist to him, where his words " _Hey, is your hair color natural?_ " were written.

"I can't believe it." Takahiro sighed "I hate you." 

"Nice to meet you too, soulmate. My name is Matsukawa Issei, by the way." 

**Author's Note:**

> ooof im late but i didnt want to skip today, but I hope it was enjoyable at the very least!! 😭🤲💝  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rakungf)


End file.
